


Name Yourself Day

by thestanceyg



Series: Darcy Lewis April Challenge [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Texting, Wrong number
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/pseuds/thestanceyg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy is feeling a booty call, but texts the wrong number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name Yourself Day

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9  
> Holiday: Name Yourself Day  
> Prompt: I meant to text the contact one above you in my phone’s contact list for a booty call but I didn’t realize I hit your name until I sent it so now I’m just sitting here feeling those little three dots hardcore judging me

Darcy laid on the floor of her apartment with her feet up on the couch, partially full wine glass next to her.  She and Jane had just enjoyed a particularly great Girl’s Night that had included nail painting, boy talk, make-up, and plenty of alcohol.  Jane had stumbled her way out of Darcy’s apartment and into the elevator, babbling on and on about not forgetting to show up for Science! in the morning.  Jarvis promised to alert Thor if Jane wasn’t back in her room in five minutes.

Darcy played with her hair as it fanned out over the floor.  “Selfie time!” She said to no one in particular, raising her phone high above her.  After a few shots she decided to get artistic and take pictures of just her eyes, her hand in her hair, her hair covering her face.  When she finally got bored with that, she scrolled through her phone, wondering who would still be up.  She looked at the “Agent” section of her phone.  They were definitely the most likely to be awake at any given hour.  She and Jane had done each other’s make-up earlier, and she really didn’t want to waste it.  Besides, she was slightly buzzed and she wanted to keep riding that good feeling.  Definitely the makings of a booty call tonight.  Which Agent would soon be Agent Lucky?

She scrolled carefully, considering and rejecting names in turn.  Finally, she selected a name and started typing.

**Hot and bored.  Want to keep me company? ;)**

She added a picture of her perfectly propped cleavage that showed a hint of her icy blue lace bra and hit send.

She put her phone back down and sat up, looking to see what would need to be cleaned prior to her guest joining her.  She grabbed the glasses and plates left over from earlier, and tossed them in the sink.  Then she gathered all the nail polish and deposited it back in her bathroom.  As she went to do some general “straightening up” to the magazines and blankets everywhere, she realized she hadn’t gotten a response yet.

“Huh,” she thought to herself, “Agent Fuck Me usually doesn’t take that long to respond.”  She went to pick up her phone and see if maybe she just didn’t hear it chime.  That’s when she realized her mistake.  She hadn’t sent that text to Agent Fuck Me.  She had sent it to Agent Fuck Face.  A person she was decidedly not supposed to have the number for.

She groaned into the blanket in her arms when she realized her mistake.  Well, that’s what she gets for giving everyone stupid nicknames in her phone.  She looked at her phone again, thinking that maybe she should send some sort of apology or “oops, wrong number” when she saw it.  Those three little dots.  He was responding.  This was probably the last message that would be on her phone before he disappeared her forever.  

“Screw it,” she decided.  If this was how she died, might as well go for broke and see if she could break the man.  She raised the hem of her shirt to show just the right amount of frilly bra encased boob before snapping another picture.   **Getting started without you.** She added and hit send before she could stop herself.

The dots disappeared briefly and she smirked at that, but then they started again.  “Ohhhhh,” she thought, “let’s make it a game.”  This time she took a picture of her very tiny sleeping shorts on the ground and hit send.

Jackpot!  This was a much longer stutter.  She took out her green and black garter belts and placed them on the table, added **Which would you prefer?** and felt generally pleased with how that had gone.

She felt proud when it was nearly a full minute before those little dots popped back up.

As she was setting up her next picture (a Tootsie Pop in her open mouth), he beat her to the punch.

**Who is this?**

Hmmmm, so many ways to respond.  She took a picture of her bed with the sheets turned down and just her hand visible.

**A woman with an empty bed.**

The response was immediate.

**Name. Your. Self.**

Feisty!

**So demanding.**  She sent a picture of handcuffs. **I think I like that.**

She went back to the Tootsie Pop picture and sent it with the message **Trying to keep busy while I wait.  It’s not easy.**

She moved back into the kitchen, deciding to finish off her glass of wine from earlier.  Just as she picked it up, there was a knock at her door.  As she flung it open she said, “I swear to Thor you better not be cockblocking me Jane!”

Except this was not Jane.

“Lewis.”

She squirmed a bit.  “Director Fury?”

“You have about ten seconds to stop being such a damn tease and get naked.”

Well someone deserved an upgraded nickname.

“When we’re done you can tell me how you got my number.”

Maybe not.

***

The next day she was scrolling through her phone when a new message popped up.

**Same place, same time, and I prefer the back over the green**.

She looked at the top of her screen.  He had changed his name to “Agent You’re Fucking Lucky You Have a Wicked Mouth.”

**Of course you do.  You’re on, but only if you come in *just* your coat.**

He replied with a picture of his coat over his pantless legs.  Darcy nearly choked.

“Darcy!” Jane reprimanded.  “Stop sexting whoever your booty call from last night was and get back to work!”

**Sorry Agent Fuck Me, but the Bosslady is cockblocking.**

His response was quick.   **Tell her I’ll pull her funding.**

**We’re funded by Stark, not you.**

**Do you doubt me?**

**Yes.  You wouldn’t want to make me that unhappy.  Imagine the destruction I can cause when I’m mad.**

**Noted.**

She smiled to herself as she got back to work.  He was already wrapped around her finger.

 


End file.
